Trust me (I'm a Biologist)
by LeMaskadra
Summary: [...] That night, she dreamed about a flash of green eyes, a game of hide and seek in a hall where laboratories followed each other endlessly. As she revealed her membranes, her proteins appeared in the shape of his smile. [...]


**Warnings : Explicit, sexual content.**

As always a big thanks to galfridus for the beta-reading of this work :) Love you girl

oOoOo

* * *

oOoOo

Elizabeth let her pile of papers drop with a loud thud on her desk, and sat down with a sigh. Her lab coat was a size too small, her antibodies were unspecific, and although she was a qualified biologist, she couldn't tell why her plants were dying. On top of that, Mark Lenners was refuting two whole years of her research on a plant protein that apparently, did not exist.

"Fuck!"

Several heads rose up at her outburst in the workplace, peeking through the plexiglas window of her office, which she also shared with a (not so) startled Marta. Marta was her favourite laboratory technician, a lovely person to work with and she also happened to be the unlucky victim of Elizabeth's temper, the two of them being stuck in the same room all day long. She didn't seem to mind, actually, they were good friends and soon Marta was able to tell whenever Elizabeth was having a bad day - though today's cursing was rather spectacular.

The wheels of Marta's chair's slid over the linoleum floor. "Don't sweat it girl. You'll prove it one day."

Of course, Marta knew about what had been tormenting Elizabeth for the past weeks: yet another protein extraction that failed, and an argument with another colleague.

There was shifting on the other side, and Elizabeth's eyes were immediately attracted to the shine of the golden mop of hair facing her. The man whose hair it was gave her a slow, deliberate smirk while adjusting his eyeglasses, index finger pushing between the wide metallic circles, looking smart and sexy as always.

Meliodas. Having the reputation of being a mad scientist, his choice of methods to get through his goals were often as innovative as they were shocking. People would stare at him in sheer disbelief, until they saw his results. He was ready to forswear every bit of scientific knowledge that he possessed - she'd even once seen him try to centrifuge a blot to purify his proteins - and it had worked! That's what Elizabeth hated about him: the guy was crazy and followed no rules or logic except for his own, and yet somehow everything he did was successful. She would have put it down to beginner's luck, but after having seen 3 years of his nonsense bringing him conclusive results, she had given up and decided to put down to the fact that he was hot, and that the universe generally tended to be nicer to hot people.

_It's all about having the guts to try out something no one else has before,_ he had told her one day in the elevator, though Elizabeth was having none of it. She indeed believed that Meliodas was the kind of person who didn't seem to have any trouble in life whatsoever, such as achieving the best grades during his studies without difficulty, his attempts at drawing turning out surprisingly well, doing research and _getting results_. She was certain that if the man had wanted to be an author or a politician, he would have excelled in that as much as he excelled in science. The mere idea of this blatant injustice frustrated her into gritting her teeth. She stared dead into those green eyes and gave him a vulgar gesture, to which he winked. It looked sexy. _Fucker._

Elizabeth sighed and let her head rest between her hands, clutching at her scalp as if ready to pull out her hair from either side of her head. She closed her eyes, steeling her resolve for the next- and final experiment. "I'll need your help, Marta."

oOoOo

She worked her ass off for three whole days. Marta had been a precious help, with all the efficiency and rigor to be expected of an experienced lab tech. Her plump body executed an old, familiar dance, twirling and spinning around in the laboratory that she knew like her own pocket from her years working in it. With Elizabeth, they made an efficient duo, splitting the tasks between them - the older woman had cleared her agenda just for this occasion, and Elizabeth would be grateful for that forever.

Grinding leaf samples in liquid nitrogen, dispersing and solubilizing the membranes with soda, ultracentrifugating the samples to separate the protein fraction, all of that in three technical replicates. This should provide the data that she needed to complete her set of experiments, which went well and would end her up with a published article. The mutation L103H was bringing so much change into her plant's lives, and so it would into career as well. Now she only had to prove that MGH395 existed.

The day was reaching its end, and soon Marta left the lab, though for Elizabeth the night was only starting. Tonight she would reveal her protein - she hoped to - after having transferred her gel onto a membrane, and having applied her antibodies. Three hours at least before the reveal. That was fine, she would order some pizza to be delivered to the research centre, though she would have to receive them through the back door. She was waiting, falcon tube in hand for her antibody dilution to melt, gently blowing her warm breath onto it - the ice now seemed as cold and untamable as ever.

"I would leave it overnight in the cold room if I were you. It always works better when having a weak protein interaction."

Blondie was leaning casually against the door frame, lab coat neatly pinned to his front and looking as fresh as if it were 8 a.m. Her hair was a mess spilling in loose strands from her hastily tied bun, her makeup felt sticky after sweating all day long and, on top of that, she had forgotten to put on gloves. She was already expecting a remark about safety. The perfect model boy. "Fuck off, Asmodei."

He chuckled and ignored her words, eyes cast down onto the floor as if he was suddenly finding his polished shoes more interesting. His long lashes were more visible than ever on the peachy skin of his cheeks. "You did the primary and secondary antibodies before that, right?"

Who did he take her for? A goddamn intern? She was about to send him off again before he interrupted her.

"Give that thing a rest overnight. Trust me." His eyes rose to meet hers, looking wide and bright and so green behind those lenses- she almost forgot to breathe. "You look tired. Let me drive you home." That last bit had his voice lilting a bit, which sounded like irony.

A second later, the pack of ice sitting next to her was going through the door right where his face had been, volleying the wall with shards of ice and leaving behind a pool of water. She swore that she had seen those green orbs wide as plates in astonishment before he vanished.

oOoOo

In the end, Elizabeth dropped her antibodies onto her membranes and incubated them in the cold room over night. She hated following his advice, but after thinking over what had he said while wiping the floor, she concluded that letting her antibodies interact with her proteins for a while longer and getting some rest for herself would do no harm.

She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. That night, she dreamed about a flash of green eyes, a game of hide and seek in a hall where laboratories followed each other endlessly. As she revealed her membranes, her proteins appeared in the shape of his smile.

She woke up sweaty and tangled in the sheets, and then she went to work as soon as she was dressed. She scarfed down the first croissant she found on the way along with a take away coffee. Arriving at work, she greeted Marta and told her, before she could ask the question, that she was about to reveal her proteins in the following hour - of course she didn't mention her banter with Meliodas. The guy was a waste of time and energy. Probably. Definitely.

Pulling up her lab coat, she gathered everything she needed to reveal her membranes - the chemiluminescent reactant, her p5000 pipette, an extra pair of gloves and blank photo paper. The revelation had to be made in the dark room where the photo paper would be marked by the luminescent particles that adhered to the antibodies; thus every source of light had been whisked away, save for a single red lightbulb. Developing photos this way always made her feel like a fifties' photographer- the technique was old but still served greatly in science.

After washing her membranes from the antibodies, Elizabeth collected her things into a basket and then she was making her way through the research department. At this hour, the scientists were usually at the peak of their activity, walking as fast as possible without running - as running was forbidden - hugging a large polystyrene box containing ice to keep their samples cool in their eppendorf tubes, an experiment protocol stuck between their teeth. They nodded to each other curtly in greeting, too polite to ignore each other, too busy and pressed to stop and chit chat. Sometimes Elizabeth loved that efficiency, some other times she hated it. Being a scientist involved separating your personal life and feelings from your work - it was dangerous to expect too much from an experiment, as the risk of being biased in the interpretation of the results was too great. Thus, you always had to detach yourself emotionally from your project - enjoy it, but don't fall in love with it.

She walked down the stairs leading to the dark room. In the antechamber, she closed the door behind her and then knocked on the door facing her; no one. She lit the lights and entered the room, snapping on her gloves to start preparing her things, wiping down the counter thoroughly - she wasn't about to use any toxic products but she liked to work as cleanly as she could.

Placing the pipette on the counter, she set it to 2500 microliters, then she armed it with a thick cone. She poured her revelating reagent in a large container, her fixating reagent in another, and prepared a third one for clean water. She would barely be able to do all that in the dark, so she went as far as the experiment allowed her to without ruining her photosensitive papers which were kept in thick protective paper, doubled over. A small case, the size of a pile of papers, was where the photo printing would happen. She let it rest open for imminent use, as well as her timer, that small noisy thing that ruled her life at work. She was ready.

She shut the roof neon lights and snapped the red lightbulb on. It took her eyes some time to adjust, though she knew that in several minutes she would see better. Being in a secluded area of the center, she stood in almost complete silence save for her own breathing - seeing nothing but the slight reflection of the benchtop and a hint of the things surrounding her in various shades of red, the atmosphere around her was still and tense. She took a long, steadying breath and prayed to the gods that her protein would show up today.

She grabbed her pipette… and let out a startled cry when the door behind her suddenly opened, and closed just as quickly, letting someone slip inside.

"..."

"... So. Big day huh?"

"_Meliodas_."

oOoOo

Panicked, Elizabeth surged towards the door to turn the lock.

Meliodas's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Oh. Skipping the preliminaries already?"

"I could have been pulling out the only photo in the world that proves my protein exists! And you could have ruined it by opening doors without thinking…" She ignored his teasing, shuffling around to make sure her photo papers were still in their package. Of course they were. She hadn't even started her experiment.

"But you weren't. You usually take more than an hour to reveal your photos."

"You little-" As she turned to teach him some manners, he took a step back and raised his palms in sign of peace. "Oh-la-la. I wasn't criticising your scientific skills. Not that there is anything to criticize." He made his point tilting his head towards her, a single eyebrow arched up. "I've been observing how you work for months, you know."

She released his collar and sighed, rubbing her temples. He was right, years of working in the same place together, it was normal to pick up on some things. Though Meliodas was being abnormally observant with her, or perhaps was it just that the guy had a thing for noting down every little detail he learned about his colleagues so that he could use them one day in some senseless experiment. She really needed to calm the fuck down. This was just an experiment, among many others.

When she finally looked at his face again, what she could make of it, his mouth was pulled into a reassuring smile, his eyes stared back at her intensely, steady and unblinking. For a moment, she marveled at the stark red tones of his skin, the light reflecting sharply into his irises, pupils blown wide from the lack of luminosity.

"Let's reveal those proteins to the world now, hm?" He nodded encouragingly, and somehow, she felt herself forget all those moments where she thought she hated him, forgive the little slips in the lab and the crude jokes. She wanted to trust this man- this man she despised so much, yet was the only person who truly believed in her research. Perhaps would she even dare say he was more confident in her work than she was.

Forget whatever she just thought - she felt a warm hand rest on her hip as she went for her pipette, once again startling her into dropping it.

"What the-"

"To steady you."

Oh no, he wasn't. If anything, she felt more tense than before, now stressed by both her experiment and the man making his advances on her at a very wrong time. Yet the solid warmth rubbing soothing circles on her love handles in the still darkness was somehow reassuring her. She stood there for a while, not reacting and trying to find a way to get out of this- in the end, she found that she didn't really want to. She wasn't falling for this playboy, was she?

"Meliodas, you are not being serious."

He gave her hip a squeeze. "I've always been, with you." His attention shifted. "Do it now. Your membranes are drying up."

Elizabeth poured the chemiluminescent reagent on her membranes and gave it a few seconds before she took them with tweezers and placed them carefully in the black case. She deposed her protective film over them. Being in the dark and only facing the benchtop, she was acutely aware of Meliodas standing beside her, of his body warmth seeping into her, his gaze heavy on her movements. She shivered.

They have been turning around each other for months now, his teasing, taunting attempts at flirting riling her up- yet on the other side, she was flattered to be the target of such a beautiful man's attention. But Elizabeth was a woman dreaming for research and scientific breakthroughs, and with her passion came dedication to work over love and other flimsy life things that would have no impact in the world. So until now, she hadn't thought about pursuing this romantic prospect. It only had taken a pack of ice and a bold approach to change her mind.

"With you, I can never tell if you're joking or not."

He chuckled, a low and rhythmical sound that made her stomach flutter. "Why do you think I'm here with you?"

Was now the time to joke? "Because you're so eager to see my proteins, obviously."

"Obviously," he parrotted without much thought, his attention driven onto the tender slope of her neck shifting as she pulled out a photo paper. He gingerly trailed his finger pads there, the slow movements making her hold her breath, anticipating what he might do next. With difficulty she ignored him, making no move save for slashing a neat cut into the photo paper, just the perfect size for her membranes.

The work on her membranes got so much more difficult as she sensed the slow press of Meliodas lips on the junction of her neck.

Her head felt dizzy. "Meliodas. I can't focus."

"Hmm," he hummed against her neck, as if not really paying attention. "Let's split the tasks then. You focus there, while I'll focus on you." She bit her lip as he inhaled her scent, the sound of his breath making her heart pound as his two arms encircled her waist, strong forearms resting on her hips. His wristwatch made a metallic noise. "Yes?"

Nervous, she slammed the case shut and fidgeted with the timer. Two minutes and thirty. "Yes," she repeated mindlessly. She knew it was an ambiguous question, but she couldn't focus on thinking about much more than the graze of his mouth on her skin- or even think about the consequences of doing this at work.

His lips were moist and tender on her neck, simply trailing up and down and stopping to press in a kiss for no apparent reason other than him wanting to. Being shorter than her by only a few centimeters, he could reach just that without standing on his toes- still Meliodas found the way to press the entire length of his body against hers just to access her ear with his lips. He was warm and solid against her, and for a while there was just the wet slip of his mouth on her jaw, her hearing his slow sighs onto her ear, the little nip noises that made her melt in his arms.

The timer beeped brutally, making her jolt against him. Since when did she close her eyes while doing an experiment? "Shit." She opened the case and threw the exposed photo paper into the container with the revelating reagent, resetting the timer. His mouth had left her neck just long enough to let her move freely, but as soon as she came back to her spot between the benchtop and him, he plastered himself to her backside again. His hand went down her side to catch the hem of her lab coat, slipping under the fabric to set on her bottom. She jolted a bit as he slid downright under the hem of her dress to cup her flesh roughly.

"You are so stressed. Relax a bit."

This was wrong. This was so, so wrong- they shouldn't be doing this, Elizabeth's thoughts scattered between her undeniable arousal and her need for control. Meliodas was just playing with her- he'd have his game and then he'd be gone for another one just as quickly. Elizabeth knew boys like him, boys too beautiful to not need to do anything in life but wait for women to fall at their feet - "Just a playboy," she thought but soon she was flushing at the realization that the words had actually left her lips.

Meliodas's hand kneading her bum stopped momentarily. "The playboy hasn't been with anyone in months." He pressed his crotch against her backside just so she could feel how hard and needy he was already. He tilted on his toes just to whisper in her ear, giving her ass a long squeeze. "I was too obsessed with you."

She whimpered, her back arching back unconsciously into his touch. "Oh..."

That didn't sound like an apologetic oh. Meliodas chuckled, emboldened by the fact that he was finally having an effect on her. He had been starting to doubt his prowess in seducing a woman, after all. But then again, Elizabeth was different. She was a scientist at heart, dedicated to science as much as she was to living, a smart girl too passionate to even notice the evidence of his crush for her- the mere thought of having such an amazing girl in his hold made his cock twitch with excitement. Without further preamble, his fingers delved in the front of her panties to cup her mound. "You have no idea how crazy you make me." He groaned as his finger nudged between her lips, feeling her wetness already gathering there. "Ahh. Let me taste you…"

When she parted her legs wordlessly, he knew that he was given permission to go as far as he dared. But hell, she was worth the risk.

Elizabeth shut the timer before it had the opportunity to beep and placed her paper in the fixating reagent, feeling the anticipation build - though she didn't know if it was because she could now look at her photo anytime and perhaps see a result, or from the fact that the golden Asmodei boy was now kneeling against the benchtop, facing her crotch, and tugging her panties down her legs.

Something cold touched her thigh, startling her. "Sorry," he muttered while fumbling down there- probably removing his glasses. His hot breath hit her in a wave of arousal cascading up her body, a chill that made her feel her own nipples harden against the fabric of her shirt. Meliodas slipped under her skirt and shifted until Elizabeth had one thigh resting on his shoulder just so he could open his mouth wide and swallow her whole. A breathy moan escaped her as she felt the slow drag of his tongue along her slit, and the man under her groaned on her cunt. There was a deep, prolonged inhale between her legs, and Elizabeth had the feeling that Meliodas had a thing for smelling her, too. Her cheeks tingled with an embarrassed blush - but she was too far gone in the sin now, and there was no going back.

He started moving in long, slow strokes, lapping at her cunt in a way that reminded her of the ice cream he so lewdly ate in front of her the other day. Now looking back at the act that made her angry, Elizabeth realized that this had not been provocation; this had been foreplay.

She felt him push forward to part her sex and seek for her entrance. She released a moan as his wet organ entered her body, sensually exploring her soft walls in tentative strokes. With the tip of his tongue, he started alternating between teasing nudges at her throbbing clit and penetrative strokes, his hand still holding her thigh firmly pressed onto his shoulder, her panties dangling on her shoe.

Steadied, she voiced her now relaxed state with a pleased hum, to which he moaned in agreement. His hand squeezed her- finally opening her eyelids, she was almost blinded by the faint light, and she realized that she also had momentarily forgotten where she was.

She sought for the photo in the fixating reagent and rinsed it, and then, steeling her heart, she placed it in front of the red light bulb. There it was- blurry because the paper was still drying up, a small black dot barely visible due to the short exposure time. She released a small gasp that transformed into a moan as his tongue nudged at her clit again.

"O-oh my God. Oh my God. I think that I can see it. It's there!"

His head poked from beneath her lab coat, mouth moist and sticky. "Really?"

Frustrated, she pushed him down and stuffed her crotch with his face again. "Don't stop," she hushed him.

He growled, but the rough sound turned into a surprised moan as soon as his nose hit her pubis again.

"The next one needs to stay longer in the case. I'm trying seven minutes." She laid the photo carefully to dry against the wall, placing the flat of her hands on either side of the benchtop as she sighed. Along with the fact that she was feeling a growing pride at being successful in her experiment, the mouth lapping at her cunt was extremely gratifying. A little smile playing on her lips, she carefully peeled off one glove, and shifted the cloth around to cup the back of Meliodas's skull. "Mark Lenners is going to have to admit that I was right all along about MGH395. I can already see his little smirk fade away from disappointment," she sighed, her fingers entwined with the thick blonde strands, caressing him, encouraging him.

Meliodas pulled back with a wet smack. "You are thinking about Mark fucking Lenners while being given oral. Good to know." She felt his words spoken onto her cunt before his lips went back to sucking at her clit. "Perhaps I should tell him to replace me here."

"Shut up." She pressed him harder onto her crotch.

The beeper went off, and Elizabeth swiftly placed the new photo paper into the revealing reagent. It was difficult to achieve with only one gloved hand and her cunt being stuffed. His tongue twisted inside her, relentless, making Elizabeth moan loudly, fingers clenching on his scalp. She started moving her hips, slowly fucking his face as she held him there; and him, burying as far as he could go with his swift little tongue, lips plastered onto hers and suckling continuously.

Her nails scraped gently onto his scalp, drawing out a soft groan from him. His hair was the softest thing she had ever touched, his face, the most beautiful thing she'd ever had between her legs. All this time she had thought that he was unreachable, yet there he was, kneeling in front of her, and now the man felt like pliant silk in her hold. "I didn't know that you were good at anything other than science, Asmodei," she taunted, knowing that her habit of calling him by his last name unnerved him; he stopped his ministrations just to land a sharp bite on the inside of her thigh, making her yelp. She swore that she felt him twitch against her leg before he went back to sucking at her folds.

Relaxing once again against him, she mechanically switched her photo paper from one reagent to the other after another wash. Her breath came out in little restrained moans, conscious of holding the major experiment of her research project in her palms, and anticipating the fact that anyone could see her them having sex in the laboratory if they were a bit curious.

Meliodas sucked harder, his mouth making an obscene noise that she could not bring herself to care about as long as his tongue kept laving at her clit. He nudged a finger between her folds until he was deep inside of her, making her grip on him tighten as she panted. She paced him slowly onto her, but firmly enough that he got the hint that she was close, and so he buried himself inside her harder, with glee. Little did she know that this has been his biggest fantasy for the past two weeks, the kind that kept him awake late at night and left the bed sheets soiled. Gods, he wanted her to come on his face.

Her gloved hand twiddled with the photo paper in the reagent, anticipatory- she wanted to be certain the reagent had worked enough to ensure that the experiment would not fail her on the technical side. Meliodas's kisses grew hotter, hurried, his fingers digging hard into the flesh of her thigh, the other hand steadily pumping two digits in and out of her. His rigid member was starting to hurt, painfully confined in his pants. He pulled back just enough to grunt- she felt his lips move on her folds. "Now."

Hastily she switched to the water tank and gave the paper a good rinse before, without hesitation, snapping it in front of the light bulb. It took her a moment to process what was appearing in neat, thick lines: her eyes widened in understanding as she cried out. "_There's a shift!_"

"Aspecificity?" His lips closed around her center and he kissed her passionately, drawing out another cry.

"N-no, with the- the enz… enzyme," her voice broke into a moan.

"Ah, I fucking knew it." He sucked at her clit sharply, fingers crooking deep inside her, and there, her moan lengthened into a wail as she pulsed right onto his face. "It was real! My- my research-!" Her nonsense sputtered from her lips with urgency as again and again, she rode his face in the dark until her orgasm rolled down his hand.

Ecstatic, her pants and moans softened into little sighs while Meliodas still lapped at her sopping cunt, her wet tights in long wipes of his tongue. "Hmm." She peeled off her remaining glove to caress his skull, lightly pulling at the strands, finally grabbing his jaw to pull him up, kissing him hard before he could wipe his own face. He stood shaky on his legs with the dull ache of kneeling face up, his length throbbing between his legs- she held him up as their mouths slanted into a kiss full of tongue and body fluids. "Hmm. Gross. I love it," she breathed onto his lips, making him whimper. It was an unusual sound to hear from the perfect mouth of perfect Asmodei fuckboy. Never would she have guessed that she'd see this side of him, weakened and desperate for her attention behind closed doors.

Hoping for another delicious reaction, her hand went round his bum, getting a good hold as she had secretly ached to do for a long while: squeeze that nice, firm ass that said nothing but long hours at the gym, and perfectly fitted jeans. But a characteristic ring shape caught her attention into fumbling into his back pocket instead. Pulling out a condom, she lightly scraped the edge of the foil against his neck. "What should I think of this, hmm," she inquired giggling.

His lips slid over her skin, adoring her jaw in tender nips. "That I never forget to put on my gloves in a lab?"

They shook against each other in laughter, eliciting new sensations, a growing complicity they never had before. "Nice try," she kissed him again, already eager for more. To hell with the giggles, she felt him thick and hard against her thigh, and her clit was demanding in delicious throbs. "Fuck me, Asmodei." She squeezed him through the cloth, earning an aroused moan, a light nip onto her earlobe for the name.

He took hold of her hips and pressed her onto his crotch, painful and needy. He moaned loudly when her hand sneaked in front of him to grope him there boldly. She swiftly made off with his lab coat, letting it fall onto the floor- because fuck safety, lovemaking with this man who sucked pussy like a God came first. "Ahh," his voice conveyed a well earned pleasure after entire minutes of frustration pressing hard into his pants.

Quickly, he flipped them over, her pressed onto the wall, him attacking her collar with his lips; his hands came up to knead her breasts. "I love them, gods. You have no idea how sexy you are, in that lab coat." He pushed them up, knowing they formed two perfect round lines of delicious flesh, for how many times he saw them bounce from hopping down the stairs, appear from the vee of her collar from bending down to grab her papers. He decided that if he were to be choked by Elizabeth Liones's breasts one day, he would be grateful for this magnificent death. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Yeah. I am going to fuck you, Elizabeth."

With a forceful swipe of his fingers, the buttons of her coat popped open, freeing her breasts to his kneading, hands slipping under her shirt and pushing her bra up to cup her flesh. He found delight in toying with her nipples until her moans intensified; her knees buckling, he finally helped her up his hips, her legs wrapping around him, her wet core exposed to him. He barely swayed to adjust her weight on his hips; just enough to get a strong grasp at the back of her thighs to knead her bottom and trap her between the wall and his chest. Fuck, of course, Meliodas was all muscle- it pressed firm and warm against her torso, the bumps of solid flesh tensing underneath his shirt. She grunted in approval squirming around him just to feel more of that man from her chest to the junction of her legs.

In the dark, her blind search for his lips was tentative and clumsy around his mouth until they slanted together, hot, electrifying as her hands roamed under his shirt, tracing the line of his jutting hips, groping the twitching abdominals, playfully pinching his nipples to make him growl like a cat, fingers like claws digging in the flesh of her thighs. Her hand found his belt once again, and then she delicately freed him from buckle and zipper, pulling the fabric down his legs. She rolled the condom over his member, giggling as he impatiently strained between the obligation to hold her and the desire to guide her hand further onto his length. He was thick and solid on her fingers- if he was not battering her cunt with that delicious rod of flesh soon, she would go nuts.

His hands were busy, so he could not help much save for squirming as she held him lightly in her hand, letting out an excited sound as his sex finally made contact with hers. "I've been wanting to do that for so long, Elizabeth," he breathed in her ear, ecstatic. "You're so beautiful, so talented… I've never wanted to be with another scientist more."

"Me neither," she moaned absentmindedly, grinding her folds against his cock, not really aware that she had just admitted to falling for her mad-scientist colleague. "To think that MGH395 carried so much sugar that it would slow the migration…"

He mouthed at her neck again, returning thrust for thrust. "Ah… glycosylation is a bitch, isn't it…"

"The shift in molecular weight was over thirty-five kilo Daltons," her voice hitched as the tip of him stuck right between her folds, pressing onto her entrance with intent.

"But the mass spectrometry analysis made them all believe that it was just an aspecificity of your antibodies, right?"

Her approval turned into a high pitched moan as his grip on her thighs strengthened, pulling their bodies together with force until his shaft breached into her body, long and hard.

"Brilliant," he groaned and then started rocking his hips against her. Her little ahs were delicious, intensifying when he slid faster inside her, her voice breaking when he buried his cock the entire way, stuffing her cunt full of him.

"Fucking brilliant." Her insides coiled, she for sure enjoyed hearing such a nasty word leave those pretty lips, breathed onto her skin, just for her. Especially when she knew that she was the one causing him to cuss. She planted her fingers on those broad shoulders, unable to do anything else but hold onto him as he held her thighs wide apart to pound her into the wall. Her head thumped lightly on the cold surface, thrown back in ecstasy, panting for every thrust he made into her body, every little nip of his teeth on her collarbone.

Knock knock. "Elizabeth? You okay in there?" Marta's voice rang from the antechamber, as loud and impromptu as her beeper.

They stilled completely, Elizabeth's eyes widened in horror. Then, Meliodas started moving again silently, causing their clothes to shuffle as he thrust into her body at a leisure pace. She was going to kill him. Her nails sunk into the junction of his neck painfully, but that didn't stop him from adding a little lateral motion to the roll of his hips- she had to stifle a moan with her palm.

"Y-yeah," she finally answered after a moment. "It finally appeared, the, th-myyy protein…" She bit her lip to avoid spilling a noise that could ruin her reputation at work in a single second.

"Oh that's great! But you don't sound so well Elizabeth… do you need help?" The door handle clenched down, though it was fruitless as Elizabeth had taken care of locking that door long ago.

She had to find an explanation. "Oh sorry, c-can't. Still developing the photo, haha. Never know wh-when someone's gonna ruin it with this door," she hissed when Meliodas bit her neck sharply to scold her, cock sliding in and out of her steadily. God, how could Marta not hear those wet noises, the little breaths Meliodas made onto her neck? Elizabeth felt suddenly very thankful that the woman was at an advanced age and her hearing not so good anymore. "But don't worry. I'm just being emotional. It-it's been two years after all."

Her giggle sounded way too forced to be real, but Marta knew when not to pressure a scientist in the middle of an experiment. "Okay tell me later dear. I'm glad for you!" The door of the antechamber clicked shut behind her.

"Ohh. You're so exciting when you're all flustered. Riding my cock like it's a normal thing to do at work."

It was true that she couldn't stop herself from trying to meet his thrusts, attempting somewhat to get more although she was already full of him. "A-ah. Meliodas…"

"You like it when I do that, don't you?" He shoved inside her again, his hips circling against hers a bit. She felt her body spread wide onto his girth, thick and throbbing with the intent to release and also brushing her walls so sweetly. "Say my name again."

She arched onto the wall, legs trembling to hold her up, her core pulsing exquisitely around him as she cried out. "Meliodas!"

He growled, hips snapping up and up, slamming onto her folds and burying his body deep into her fluttering walls. He was on that delicious edge of pleasure urging him into fucking her with urgency, no matter how weak her little cries, no matter how limp she was in his hold. His grip tightened onto her, sure to leave the imprint of his fingers on her thighs- she moaned weakly feeling his thrusts falter, a few erratic shoves before he slowed to a stop. He gently released her, holding her pressed between him and the wall, not letting go until she was steady on her legs.

They were still catching their breaths, him fumbling into his pants, her looking for her panties in the dark. They spent the last minutes giggling in complicity as they assembled her tools and cleaned the benchtop, sure that even though they were scientists and believed in facts and numbers, nothing could deny that a something like magic had worked between them in that moment.

When they parted, leaving the antechamber in opposite directions flushed as they adjusted their lab coats, they were smiling to no one in particular. With the proof of MGH395's existence in her hold, Elizabeth's other hand was shoved in her pocket, her fingers grazing the traces of Meliodas's thick handwriting carved into the piece of paper she was clutching onto, carrying his cellphone number, and the promise of a date.


End file.
